Dificil de Explicar
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Luego de la batalla final, George vive su vida en familia; Freddy, su hijo, es muy chico para entender las complicaciones que tiene la vida. En el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, George le explica a su hijo lo que sentía por el.


- ¿Papá? -preguntó el pequeño Fred de siete años a su padre George. El niño estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de sus padres, George y Angelina, cerca de las siete de la mañana de un domingo nublado. El sol no parecía querer asomar todavía, y no lo haría durante el resto del día, o al menos eso era lo que predecían.

- Sí, Freddy. -respondió el padre con voz cansina. -¿Necesitas algo?

- Tengo una pregunta…

- Ahora no Freddy, más tarde, vuelve a la cama, luego te contestare todas las preguntas que tengas…

- No, ahora. -se encaprichó el nene.

- Fred, hijo, vete a la cama. Duerme un poco más, luego te preparo un gran desayuno y una entrevista con tu padre. Sé bueno. -agregó Angelina, con irritación en su voz, pero siempre con la dulzura de una madre.

- Bueno, mamá, pero prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo, ahora ve.

El chiquito se bajo de la cama de sus padres y se fue a su cuarto, donde se acostó en su camita y se durmió fácilmente. Horas mas tarde, sus padres se despertaban y preparaban el desayuno. Al escuchar ruido de cacerolas abajo, Freddy se despertó, y con cara de dormido bajo las escaleras de madera y se dirigió a la cocina.

Los Weasley vivían en una casa en las afueras de Londres, que tenía dos pisos. Era la casa soñada por Angelina desde adolescente. Tenía una amplia cocina con vista a los jardines delanteros. Luego de la cocina, había un espacioso comedor con un acogedor fuego crepitante en una esquina y sofás y sillones dispersos en la habitación. Era muy cálida ya que, además del hogar, estaba pintada con tonos claros que relajaban la mente de cualquiera que pase por allí. En esa habitación se encontraba la escalera que conducía al piso superior donde se encontraban los cuartos y el baño. Había tres cuartos; el de Angelina y George, el del pequeño Freddy, decorado en tonos azulinos, y uno de huéspedes, en el que siempre se alojaba alguno de los hermanos de George que pasaban de visita siempre que podían.

Volviendo al piso inferior, y luego del salón comedor, había una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba paso a los jardines traseros, donde había una piscina y algunos juegos. Además había una especie de almacén donde se guardaban las escobas y las cosas viejas que no se usaban, elementos para el cuidado de jardín, cajas con sortilegios Weasley, o tal vez libros viejos y ropa.

Cuando Fred Weasley entró en la cocina, su padre lo alzó en brazos y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, mientras el chico se restregaba los ojos para poder ver bien. George lo acercó a Angelina, quien le dio otro beso, y luego lo sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa. El niño, que tenía un cabello colorado como el de su padre y pecas en las mejillas, además de ser paliducho, también tenia rasgos de su madre, por ejemplo sus ojos de un color miel acaramelada. La sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas también era rasgo de Angelina, al igual que su nariz puntiaguda.

La madre le acercó un plato con avena y un vaso de leche, mientras preparaba café para ella y George, quienes se sentaron minutos mas tarde a la mesa para compartir todos juntos el desayuno.

George leía "El Profeta" silenciosamente, concentrado. Angelina por su parte ayudaba a su hijo a comer, mientras se servía tostadas. La familia desayunaba tranquilamente. Era un día común y corriente como todos los demás. O al menos eso le parecía a Freddy, quien salió a jugar, luego de desayunar, al patio trasero. El sol asomaba finalmente, abriéndose paso entre las nubes.

Pronto, empezaron a llegar sus tíos y abuelos. Generalmente se juntaban los fines de semana, por lo que al pequeño no le extrañó. Es más, se alegró de ver a sus primos nuevamente en su casa, por lo que de un momento a otro estaban todos corriendo por el patio trasero riendo a carcajadas. Victoire llegó con sus padres y Teddy Lupin un rato mas tarde que los demás. Ya estaban allí el tío Ronald, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Bill y Fleur, y Charlie.

A la hora del almuerzo, su abuela Molly levantó la copa antes de comenzar y brindo por Fred Weasley, y luego la siguieron su abuelo y todos los tíos en silencio. El pequeño Freddy no entendía nada; por un lado no comprendía porque brindaban por el, y por otro, no sabía por que su tía Ginny derramó unas lagrimas sobre su plato vacío cuando levantó su copa. Era la tía preferida del niño y ella lo quería mucho, por eso el nene no sabía porque su tía lloraba. Pero como todos callaban, él no quiso preguntar, luego lo haría.

Comieron y charlaron animadamente; Freddy, o Freddy Jr. como lo solía llamar su abuelo Arthur, se sentó con sus primos y Teddy Lupin debajo de un árbol enorme que había en el fondo de su casa. Luego de compartir el almuerzo, cada familia se fue retirando a sus casas y la reunión se dio por finalizada. Terminó cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando Molly y Arthur finalmente te fueron a la Madriguera mediante polvos flu.

Fred y su padre se quedaron en silencio mirando el atardecer, sentados en la planicie del jardín, costumbre que tenían los Weasley de disfrutar los domingos por la tarde. George le había contado que sus hermanos y él lo hacían seguido en las colinas que rodeaban la Madriguera y que lo disfrutaban ya que era un momento que pasaban entre todos y los ánimos se distendían. El sol bajaba lentamente y se despedía hasta el día siguiente, y pronto el cielo estuvo surcado de estrellas.

El nene finalmente se acordó de lo que le quería preguntar al padre, que le había rondado en la cabeza durante toda la tarde para esfumarse minutos antes de sentarse a mirar el atardecer. Aquel espectáculo lo deslumbraba y su cabeza quedaba en blanco durante unos momentos.

- ¿Pa? ¿Por qué la tía Ginny estaba llorando hoy en el almuerzo? -preguntó Freddy mirando a su padre con curiosidad. Su padre le devolvió la mirada unos momentos, como si estuviera observando un monumento.

- ¿Sabes a quien te pareces, Freddy?

- ¿A ti?

- Sí, a mi. ¿Y sabes quien se parecia mucho a mi?

- ¿Quién?

- Tu tío Fred.

- ¿Qué tío?

- Fred.

- ¿Se llamaba como me llamo yo?

- Si, exactamente. Tu llevas su nombre, hijo.

- ¿Y por qué? -George dudó unos momentos y luego contesto, mirando al horizonte.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente por que la tía Ginny estaba llorando hoy?

- Si, papá.

- Bueno, la historia comienza hace mucho tiempo atrás… es larga, no va a ser que te vayas a dormir. -el niño le sonrío, invitándolo a seguir, y recordándole la sonrisa que tenía su hermano gemelo. -Hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo tenía un hermano… -al ver que el chico no entendía, prosiguió. -un hermano gemelo.

- ¿Quieres decir que era igual a ti?

- Idéntico, Freddy. Mi hermano gemelo y yo éramos inseparables, era mi mejor amigo y eso era genial ya que nos veíamos siempre, nunca nos cansábamos de estar juntos. Nosotros íbamos a Hogwarts, el colegio donde asiste Jamie, y Al, y tus otros primos, y al que pronto irás tu ¿sabes? … hacíamos muchas travesuras, sino pregúntale a tu abuela, no le divertían nada, éramos demasiado bromistas. A tu abuelo Arthur le encantaban nuestras bromas, pero tu abuela no quería saber nada sobre eso. Dejamos el colegio en nuestro último año, cuando tu tío Ronald tenía quince. El problema fue que no lo dejamos cuando terminó el año escolar, nos fuimos a la mitad del año porque había una profesora que no nos simpatizaba nada, y en ese momento éramos muy rebeldes y nos fuimos sin autorización del colegio. Como ansío ver ese castillo de nuevo. Tu lo verás y sabrás que allí estuvieron tus tíos y tus abuelos, y otras generaciones también, te vas a maravillar con ese espectáculo, es hermoso, y mas de noche. Te va a encantar… -George carraspeó y siguió con la historia. - cuando nos fuimos de Hogwarts, Fred y yo nos hicimos muy famosos porque abrimos un local de chascos juntos, con el dinero que nos prestó tu tío Harry. Vendíamos cualquier tipo de producto, y nuestro negocio en pleno callejón Diagón era muy popular. Pasaron dos años desde la apertura, cuando el señor Oscuro, tu sabes quién, ya te he contado de esto, recobró sus fuerzas e intentó asesinar a tu tío Harry, su más poderoso enemigo. Tu tío tenia diecisiete años en ese momento, era un muchacho recién, que se estaba enfrentando a uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo mágico… La batalla entre ellos dos se dio en Hogwarts. Harry no pidió ayuda, pero refuerzos de todos lugares llegaron a apoyarlo, además las casas de Hogwarts también lo hicieron, menos los de Slytherin que huyeron. Pero esa es otra historia. El asunto es que tu tío Fred y yo llegamos también a apoyar a Harry, y combatimos y defendimos el castillo de los mortífagos. No teníamos miedo, pero tampoco sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. -sorprendentemente, George cerró la boca y una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos. El nene al ver que su padre estaba llorando inmediatamente le dio fuerzas.

- Si no quieres contarme papa, está bien. Otro día lo haces, no hay problema. No quiero que llores papá. -George lo abrazó y lo atrajo contra él, reprimiendo las lagrimas y hablándole al oído.

- En esa batalla, he perdido muchos compañeros y amigos míos, que eran muy queridos… -George inspiró sonoramente y prosiguió. -en esa batalla, lamentablemente, también perdí a mi mejor amigo, a mi compinche, a aquel que me acompañaba en todo momento, perdí a mi hermano Fred y lo voy a llorar toda la vida. Nadie lo reemplaza, pero ahora vivo por ti y por tu madre. Estoy seguro que te hubiera encantado conocer a tu tío Fred, era como yo… tu madre lo conoció, y ella sabe que era encantador.

- ¿Pa? Amabas a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

- Si, hijo, lo amaba, y lo voy a amar. El único problema es que no está acá conmigo.

- ¿Qué sientes cada vez que piensas en él?

- Es algo maravilloso, porque intento recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, todas las bromas, todas sus sonrisas, jamás nos peleábamos, y eso se valora muchísimo.

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho, papá?

- Un montón, Freddy. Una parte de mi corazón se fue con él, aunque renació contigo, de eso estoy seguro. Él era el mejor hermano que tuve, el mas amigo, el mas cercano, el mas confidente. Yo creo que jamás voy a tener a alguien así de vuelta. El sabia todo de mi y yo sabía todo de él, no teníamos secretos. Era como… no lo sé, era mi mejor amigo… y a la vez el mejor hermano, era la persona mas maravillosa que conocí en mi vida, era mi otro yo, era…

- ¿Si? Lo siento papá.

- Esta bien Freddy. Lo que sentía y siento por él… es difícil de explicar


End file.
